The Emerald Knight
by SwordvsShield
Summary: Traye was orphaned at a young age however he was found and trained by Azazel, how will he handle Kuoh academy and the devils that reside there, join him on his journey to find revenge and maybe even love?
1. Chapter 1

**The Emerald Knight**

A 21 year old man was looking out the plane window gazing at the blinding sun avoid him and the sapphire blue sea below him upon closer examination, he can see whales splashing around in the massive pool of water.

Unfortunately the young man named Traye Clarke had something weighing heavily on his mind, the young man closes his eyes and put his headphones on while he listens to **'Wake me up when September ends' by his favorite band Green day** and thinks back to how he got himself into this situation.

Traye was standing in a very dark and ominous-looking room his almond- colored eyes stare into the eerie-looking room, pointed face down with both hands upon the hilt as if stabbing the earth beneath his feet is a pure white Great sword with a beautiful emerald-gem glinting in the little light the room has to offer, the young man has very short, spiky, raven-black hair, the man isn't very tall only standing about 5 foot 7 however his body looks astonishingly toned, as if carved out of stone.

"Are you ready Traye?" says a tall man with black hair with blonde highlights, he himself holds a one handed sword as if he were a professional fencer

Traye looks toward the man with a cold stare before grinning wildly "Of course Azazal sensei"

with surprising strength and speed Traye throws the massive weapon in the air and giving a blood-chilling battle cry before thrusting his blade into his sensei's chest or at least he tried for his strike was blocked Azazal gives a satisfied grin before pushing back with such force Traye stumbles backwards and just manages to block a thrust from his opponent

"Is that all you got stop trying to hit me and hit me" the older man taunts

Traye growls before slamming his sword into the ground releasing a shockwave that makes Azazel stumble, seeing his chance he sprints forward and swings his sword in his right hand, the strike is dodged luckily Traye sends a heavy punch into his gut, but not before he receives a cut from Azazel's blade,

'Damn it all he is so fast' Traye thinks to himself, as he is in thought he narrowly avoids a strike to his side thought not completely unharmed he looks down to see blood gushing from his new wound he grunts before backhanding the other man so hard he recoils a a few inches not giving him the chance to recover he slams his should into his enemy nearing breaking a couple of Azazels ribs

said fallen angel spits up a fair amount of blood and smiles "Much better Traye I am very impressed with your progress" and holds out his hand signaling that the fight is over at least that is what he thought before he receives a knee to the gut

"But you are still too trusting your enemies will not hesitate to use any weakness against you, i think of you as my own son so I need to teach you the importance of this lesson" he smiles be wrapping an arm around Traye's shoulder

Traye gives him a smile of his own before wrapping his arm "you got it Azazal-sensei"

Trayes POV: (after the fight)

I just got out of the shower when i a heard a knock on my door, the fallen angel base is rather basic much like what you would see in a military barracks, that Traye minded much since all his did was train

he just sat down when he heard a deep voice inside his head

"Hello partner seems like you had a good workout"

Traye lays down on his bed normally the bed is like sleeping on a wooden bored but after his spar with his mentor it felt like heaven

He close his and smiles an image of a Giant Emerald Chinese-style dragon appears in front of him this is Yu'long one of the five Great Dragon kings, he likes to refer to himself as and i quote "The Liveliest dragon" But something we can both agree on is we both have an intense love for food I swear if I didn't work out as much as I did I would get fat very easy.

"Hey Yu'long it's been awhile what's up?" I greet me closest-friend and partner

he chuckles before shape-shifting into a human a little taller than me with Dark green-hair and a chunkier appearance, he walks up to me and punches me in the shoulder, i return the gesture

we talk for an hour or so in the colorful landscape that is my mind i look out over grass-hills deep in thought

"Something on your mind partner?" I sigh before replying to him

"it's just that I am finally strong enough to find that damn devil that killed my father"

I never knew my mother but I was told she was a very beautiful woman with blonde hair and a very kind heart, she left when i was very young my father was murdered by a devil right in front of my eyes i still have nightmares about it

The Jade dragon nods knowingly before turning serious "Listen Traye when we first met i promised you I would help you with all my power, but remember hatred is a poison and it turns humans into something very ugly"

I was shocked at how serious he was being, that didn't last long however "Dude I'm starving let's get something to eat" i sigh before punching him in the shoulder again

"You know i have to eat twice as much to feed the both of us your one expensive dragon" he shrugs before shooing me off

 **In Trayes room**

As I open my eyes i hear the silent sound of knocking at my door, I slowly get up to answer it putting a shirt on before I do

I open the door to see my first friend in the fallen angel base Raynare

I smile at her "Hey Rayna-" that was all I could get out before she punched me in the gut and i collapse onto her shoulder

she whispers seductively into my ear "I texted you an hour ago big shot I don't like being ignored" before she gives me a bone crushing hug, I flinch for a bit before hugging her back

"Sorry i was talking to Yu'long, I didn't mean to" I smile at her

She blushes a bit before smacking me on the head "At any rate Azazal wants to see you in his Quarters something about a mission"

my heart starts to race i get so excited I kiss Raynare on cheek before sprinting down the hall leaving a certain furiously blushing fallen angel to heart thoughts

"idiot" she smiles before walked to her quarters...

 **So first chapter I think I did pretty well let me know who you would like to be in Trayes harem, I really do love this series so I hope to do it justice as a writer (Disclaimer I do not own anything from Highschool DxD"**


	2. Chapter 2

Traye's POV

As the plane nears its destination I look out the window to see the city called Kuoh sensei had told me that I would be going to school here for awhile to monitor the devils and a rogue branch of fallen angels the leader of which was a high-level cadre that appeared to love war-mongering and had a sick love for bloodlust, if you ask me he is no better than the devil who murdered my father this sick fallen angel was named Kokabeil, I know him only by rank I have never met him personally...not that I would want to he sounds like a monster and though I don't want to admit it even with my years of training I would be his punching bag if I fought him i clench my fist so tight my knuckles crack

I think about Raynare and Kalawarner both of which I consider my closest friends in the Grigori base.

I am closer with Raynare then Kalawarner however I am not sure why but Kalawarner is very mysterious but she comes to tease me about how innocent I am on occasion said fallen angel had long-flowing Blue hair and although it makes me uncomfortable to admit it... very nice breasts.

Raynare however is a lot more forward as she likes to flirt with me, we would spar from time to time and she seems to genuinely like me, but that doesn't stop her from become violent and if I do something stupid she lets me know...very painfully I might add, despite this though she does seem to have a soft side (to me at least) and although I rarely see it, I like seeing her being able to relax around me.

I come to the rotation luggage table after a couple minutes I pick up my suitcase and proceed to walk out the door, as I walk out I do not fail to notice people's stares this is due to the scar on my left eye running from my cheek bone to my eyebrow.

I suppose I should explain how this happened, When myself and Raynare were sparring a few years ago my grip on my sword failed me and her spear of light cut into my eye there was quite a bit of blood Raynare had a concerned look on her face when this happen but i shrugged it off and managed to pin her down now that i think about it we were in quite compromising position, and as if on cue Kalawarner walked and give me a wink before I left my face flushed and i got off of Raynare and went to bandage my eye.

I walk out of the airport doors to see an older looking man whom I recognize to be commander Baraqiel second hand to my sensei and a good friend of mine i smile before walking up to him "Bara-san good to see you how have you been you is that a grey hair see" i begin to tease him

His eyes open-wide before checking his locks for the culprit satisfied its existence was proven to be false he gave a gruff cough "Traye always the joker I see"

I give a wide grin and shrug my shoulders before shaking his hand

After said shake he hands me an envelope which I proceed to open inside I find a rather large sum of money and keys to what looks to be an apartment

I look up to him quizzically "Lord Azazel instructed me to give this to you as it seems your mission begins here come with me i will lead you to your new apartment" i nod and follow him

About a good twenty minute walk we arrive at a very expensive-looking penthouse i sweat dropped before pointing at the massive building before me "T-this is an apartment!" Baraqiel give a hearty laugh before giving his reply

"Yes and pretty small I might at compared to what our other agents get but to getting to point you will find you school uniform inside you stare tomorrow" he begins to walk away before turning back towards me"

he has a troubled and almost sad look on his weathered face "Traye may I task you with a favor?"

I quickly nod to my commander and friend "yes Bara-san what can help you with?" Said fallen angel seems to release a breath I didn't release he was holding in I look towards him he seemed to age ten years in 5 seconds. "If you meet a girl at you school named Akeno Himejima could you watch out for her for me?"

I somewhat recognize the name before replying "of course Commander leave it to me"

He walks up to me and places a heavy hand on my shoulder "Thank you" he then takes a step back before leaping in the air and disappears into the clouds.

Well think to myself 'this is where my mission begins' I walk into my so called apartment I look around before i take of my clothes and have a shower.

I close my eyes and absent-mindedly ran my fingers over multiple scar's on my body, each scar has a rather painfully history none of which I care to remember, I get out of the shower and brush my teeth routine before collapsing onto my bed exhausted from the travel as I pass out a flash of red flashes in my mind before I travel to the land of dreams...

 **The next morning**

I let out a frustrated groan when ray of sunlight shine through the went about my bed, i give out a long yawn before looking at my Kuoh uniform, however I leave the very hot-looking blazer behind and roll of the sleeves to stop just before my elbows satisfied I grab some toast and look at this poorly drawn map Azazel drew for me I swear the guy is can write well enough but can't draw for shit, I manage to find the academy ok but I get a very uneasy feeling in my gut before looking at my schedule not being able to make heads or tails of it, me being the klutz I am I bump into someone, I would have knocked them over if my reflexes had been slower I grab the person by the waist before looking down into a pair of bluish-green orbs.

"I-I'm so sorry are you alright?" the person nods before I help them up i now notice I'm looking at a very beautiful women with blood-red hair and dare i say it some pretty impressive assets..huh wait what am I saying?

I shake my head before speaking again fearing i was being rude staring at the girl "My name is Traye Clarke I am a new transfer at this school please excuse me I am lost and don't know my way around"

The girl give me a sweet-almost seductive smile before nodding "Its fine I'm tough then i look my name is Rias Gremory pleasure to meet you, now let me see your class schedule"

I hand it to her and she takes a few moment to analyze it before smiling brightly "Well Traye it looks like you're in luck we have all of the same classes so come with me" giving me a wink, I feel my face start to burn before following her...

 **Here is chapter 2 thank you all for reading please if you have any suggestions on where you would like me to take this story as well as who you want in Traye's harem feel free to put it a review have a great Tuesday everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Entrance to the classroom**

"Class today we have a new transfer student please make him feel welcome" he says as motions toward the door

I walk into the room a bit shyly because i lived in the fallen angel barraks i dont have that much experience with other people so i wave nervously before introuducing myself

"Oh my what a hunk look at his muscles one girl says drooling"

"Look at the scar on his eye i wonder what thats about" i shuffle nervously at that comment

There were a couple guys in the room, the problem was they all gave me evil glares

After about two minutes of this the teacher speaks to me "Well Traye please take your see next to rias-san"

I look to where Rias waved her hand to me in a cute gesture before sitting beside her, even from this distance I can smell her beautiful scent that was almost intoxicating, she also carried herself like a princess though I shouldn't be surprised she is the little sister of Sir-Zechs the devil king of the underworld, she and the school president Sona Sitri where the devils I was assigned to watch over.

I had been originally furious at the idea because of my hatred for devils, my circumstances being what they were however i was already starting to warm up to her she seemed very kind and i have heard the Gremory's are the most affectionate of the devil clans... I better be careful, never know what she will do to get me in her peerage.

I was broken out of my thoughts by a tap on my shoulder i turned to the source of the touch to see Rias looking at me

"Come with me to the Old school building after class i need to talk to you" she gave me a wink, my face started to burn before I nodded. damn what the well is wrong with me i have never acted this flustered with any o the fallen angel women... maybe I'm just tired.

"San- Clarke-san" I immediate jump out of my cheer and salute the voice on instinct from my years of training, everyone started laughing at me making me groan in embarrassment

"Yes sensei?" I said bowing to my instructor

he turned to me with an expression that said "kids these days" and replied "I asked you to solve the question on the board I nodded and walked up to the blackboard and took the chalk from the teacher i looked at the question

'it was really complicated calculus obviously he wanted to make me look bad in front of the class but the jokes on him, I had learned much more complicated formula's on a daily basis thanks to azazal sensei and solved it easily much to the dismay of my senpai I gave a soft huff before sitting down and looking out the window clearly bored.

a little later i got a text from Raynare in geology class saying that i was to eliminate a Stray devil that goes by the name of Viser, this got me so excited because I had been itching for a fight all day, this was also very bad because it made the rest of the classes unbearably slow.

"DING-DONG!"

The bell to signal class finally ending had sounded making me almost leap out of my chair clearly startling my classmates I was about to run out the door before i felt a strong tug at my sleeve I turn back to see Rias giving me an amused look 'oh shit i almost forgot about the arrangements I made with her after class'

Without another word I followed her to the old school building it looked much nicer that i had expected it had a very European design to it 'typical devils i snicker to myself' before opening the door for Rias I may not like devils but I am a gentlemen before a warrior after all that is what my father always taught me...father I miss you so much, i narrowly stopped myself from crying, telling Rias I had got something in my eye before I followed her in to the rather big office-like room.

I looked around in awe this place sure is neat and tidy, however I'm rudely interrupted from my pondering when I narrowly avoid bumping into another girl this one has beautiful black hair tied into a long ponytail she giggled before holding her hand out

"Ara ara your rather clumsy aren't you, nice to meet you my name is Akeno himejima"

Damn Bara-san I think to myself my mind still fussy and my face beginning to redden, 'how did someone like you spawn such a beautiful young women with such great... NO stop it!' I reprimand myself quickly

"M-my name is Traye Clarke nice Breas- i mean nice to me you" o shit I cannot believe I just said that I flinched ready for slap but all I got was a giggle.

She turned my head towards her "Ara you are a charmer aren't you shall we have some fun later she says licking her lips.

I would be remiss if I said that i wasn't extremely turned on right now, this girl was such a tease but luckily as the saying goes I was saved by the bell when a younger girl with white hair spoke up "Koneko nice to meet you...pervert" my jaw dropped not because of the comment but because of how she said it so unemotionally.

I couldn't help but get a little angry at that she hasn't known me for a minute and she is already calling me a pervert, I already don't like her, however before I could retort Rias entered the room looking extremely amused at my obvious expense...damn devils.

She clapped her hands alerting the other two girls in the room to her presence " now you two it's not nice to tease the new student, Traye would you take a seat we have a fair-bit to talk about.

I couldn't help but get a little peeved at the way she gave a superior aura, this time i made sure to make my point clear.

I snapped my head to Ri- the devil girl standing in front of me I wanted to make my intentions clear early on "President I have something to say, I know that everyone in this room is a devil".

 **And that's chapter three sorry it took so long I was on vacation in the Dominican Republic, but now I'm back and I need some idea's for the story, First off is should Rias already have a full peerage and Traye is just an associate or should I have it similar to how the anime is where just the base group is established if the later is what you guys want i have some great ideas on how Traye with meet the other members of the peerage and other girls in the series so let me know in the comments, another idea route I was thinking of taking this story and being able to present more OC characters I have Traye become a part of Sairaorg's peerage I feel they would get along well Sincerely SVS**


	4. Chapter 4

"I know that everyone in this room besides myself are devils i will make this clear now I am here on a mission on behave of the fallen angel cadre Azazel he is also my sensei"

Rias is taken aback at the new information but quickly gives me a harsh and calculating look "I see now then human what is this mission for you master?"

I snort at how she said human as if we were like ants to the devils i clenched my fist so hard it cracked before giving my snarky replies "Well Ruin princess Rias Gremory if you must know I am to report on the dealings of a fallen angel warlord named Kokabiel I believe you heard of him?

She gives a curt nod "I have but only by reputation he was in the first faction war to think someone so powerful is pushing to start another war sickens me"

I smile 'maybe she isn't so bad' I give my head a quick shake and continued my conversation "yes and it's because of this I am here to monitor him and report to Azazel-sama, now that you know why I am here am I free to operate in your territory Gremory-san?"

she shakes her head and I groan 'What the hell did do wrong I followed Azazel's instructions by the letter'

"You still have yet to tell me who and what you are and what abilities you possess" she responds simply

I mentally sigh in relief "Yes no problem well my name is Traye Clarke I serve under Azazel-sama as a human soldier, when i was little a devil killed my father I don't remember much about the devil except that he had an ugly scar in the shape of an X across his chest, i do not remember my mother she left when i was young my father was a kind man who worked very hard at everything he did"

As I was explaining i felt hot tears burn my cheek i will kill that devil even if i have to go to the ends of the earth to do so, collecting my thoughts a step back a few paces and look around the room making sure I wouldn't break anything when i activated my sacred gear

I look up to rias my eyes beginning to change a beautiful shade of dark green "and this..."

An emerald green gauntlet appears on my left arm with a black gem in the middle "is my sacred gear The Emerald dragon of the east Yu'long the Mischievous dragon BALANCE BREAKER SCALE MAIL!"

 **Rias Point of View**

There was a blinding green light and when it died down in Traye's place was a titan of Emerald green armor wielding a gigantic Great sword, the tip planting firmly into the ground the armor itself had massive spikes jutting out from the shoulder plates and one at the tip of the helmet, it Was needless to say impressive the power I felt emanating of his body give me chills i looked towards Akeno who looked like she was about to swoon 'Damn her S and M she is enjoying this far too much'

The titan looked down to me before the visor shrunk back revealing Traye's...rather handsome looking face although I had been curious about that scar of his.

He smiles before transforming back into his human form before walking up to me "Is that sufficient president? he asks

I nod to him and he leaves the building without another word, 'he sure is interesting that's for sure' I turn to Akeno who had sit down to avoid collapsing i give a scoff at her antics before sitting in my chair 'you sure are interesting Traye clarke'

 **Afterschool Abandoned building**

I looked at my phone this was definitely the address Raynare gave me i opened the door and immediately wanted to throw up, the room was littered with blood and corpse's of humans 'fucking stray devils'

"COME OUT" I scream into the room a couple seconds later a beautiful women appeared from behind a wooden pillar I narrowed my eyes and unsheathed my weapon and took a guarded stance

"Stray devil Viser you are to be put to death for the crimes you have committed to be the supernatural and humans alike, time to take your medicine you bitch"

She cackles evilly before snapping her fingers in seconds i was surrounded by six more stay devils all of which looked grotesque, i grin manically "Oh i have been waiting for this come at me you fools i said in a low-almost scary voice.

The First devil that attacked me had an ape like appearance hunched ever and walking on his knuckles he jumped at me fatal mistake i kick my foot of the ground and roll under his attack and slice him in half splattering blood on my face.

Three frog like devils all came me at once one shoots its tongue and grabs me by the wrist 'disgusting' I think to myself, I quickly cut the appendage making the owner collapse in pain another hit me in the back with a tackle nearly bowling me over I grab him by the neck and twist it until I there was a sickening crack at this point I feel my body shape shift into a wolf I turn to the last of the frog-trio and leap onto its head crushing it with my jaws.

Unfortunately I failed to notice the spider-like devil shoot threads at me successful pin me to the i grunt loudly before channeling power from my sacred gear into my muscles increasing them in size until the thread tears under the weight i grab my sword with one hand throw it as effortlessly as a Spartan would a spear cutting through the devils chest and pinning him against the wall.

But before I could advance I feel a searing pain in my calf I turn to see a dagger sticking out of it i collapse to the ground clutching my calf before ripping it out and tossing it to the other side of the room "Yu'long Active regenerative blood NOW" i feel my wound seal up making me smirk before getting on my feet and executing my last opponent, however at this point I don't have much energy left and I'm about to pass out i heard Viser cackle and feel a excruciating pain in my chest I look down to see her hand sticking through it, I collapse to my knees 'so this is how it ends huh man I am so pathetic'

However mysterious it seems Viser give an ear-splitting streak before she explodes when the smoke clears i see a man with spiky black hair and a white and black vest staring down i me i stand up ready for a fight however my legs give out and fall forward expecting to hit the ground but the man catches me by the shoulder's

"Easy now that was a great fight and you fought well but now you need to rest don't worry your safe now my name is Sairaorg nice to meet you"

"Saira-" i didn't get to finish my sentence because my vision started to darken

'Sairaorg huh where have i heard the name before...

 **Whew longest chapter to date, I hope you guys like where I am taking the story so far, please review as it help me immensely, on a rather important side-note I am looking for a co-writer/beta reader to help me with my story so if feel free to PM me if you're interested thanks for reading and see you next chapter SVS**


	5. Chapter 5

**Traye's mindscape**

I opened my eyes with a groan, I looked around to my shock I was in a completely white, there was miles upon miles of white in every direction i scratched my head puzzled about what was going on, I had begun to think of what had happened the previous night, who was that man that saved my life I believe I had heard him say his name was Sairaorg, I let out a loud 'gasp' now that i think about it sensei did teach me about the 72 pillars and I remember the Bael family had a son named Sairaorg, sensei told me that because he was not born with a the power of destruction that his mother and father shunned and banished him, many years later Sairaorg has earned the title of 'Strongest young devil' I smirk to myself before letting out a full out laugh "Son of a bitch... I was saved by one of the strongest devils" I will be sure to thank him and offer my aid when he needs it but I will not join his peerage doing so would tear me apart I cannot be a slave to anyone I need the freedom to hunt down the bastard devil that had killed the only family I had.

"That is not true young one"

Startled I reach for my sword only to find it wasn't there, ah that's right this is a dream of course I would not have my sword.

I quickly turn to the sound of what sounded like the voice of an older women, it felt...familiar like I had known it all my life, it was as if I had some link to it, as i turn my eyes are greeted by a beautiful women who stood a head taller than me, she had long flowing blonde hair and violet eyes, her breast were the biggest i have ever seen my eyes trailed down her body she had very tan skin, and her body was the shape of an hourglass, i am not sure why but i really did feel a connection to her.

She gave me a gentle smile before walking up to me and gave me a firm hug, my face pressed to her ample chest it felt warm and soft... so very soft i felt myself melt into the embrace becoming strangely calm, when we finally break apart i begin to feel very sad, as i look to the women she has a sad smile on her face tears were beginning to form

"I wish we had more time, you must come to Asgard we have much to talk about" says before she begins to fade away.

"W-wait" I thrust my hand forward but to my dismay my had passed through her.

She smiles brightly once more before repeating her last words "Come to Asgard" before fading out of existence.

The room begins to shift and before I know it i am in a dark green expanse, there was what sounded like a rush of wind before i look up to see Yu'long in his dragon form and I must say I was both in awe and a little intimidated.

Yu'long gives a chuckle "Well that was interesting who was that your girlfriend?" I begin to blush heavily, both we both share a laugh however that didn't last long as when I looked back up a my partner and friend he had a strangely seriously look on his face that immediately grabbed my attention Yu'long was always so carefree, I knew when he had this look he had something important to tell me.

"Traye you need to prepare yourself the hardships you have had to deal with while as tragic as they are will be nothing compared to what is to come, as much as i hate to say it 'he gave shiver' we need to train, if we do not I am afraid we will not be prepared for what is to come, you have a strong will and i know we can overcome any challenge or hurdle that is thrown our way, however that will come later 'he transforms into his human form and slaps me on the back' for now you need to wake up you have a guest."

 **Traye's Apartment**

I awoke with a start sitting straight up in my bed before i feel sharp pain all over my body, i must have took more damage than i thought.

"About time you woke up you sure do love to sleep" I snap my head towards the voice to see the man that had saved my life, I let out a groan before sitting up before a hand is place on my shoulder.

"Easy you took quite a beating, you need to rest" his voice was gruff but not uncaring i look up to the man named Sairaorg he looked a couple years older than me.

I sit up anyway much to his annoyance "thank you for saving me, my name is Traye Clarke nice to meet you" I shake his hand firmly much to my guests amusement.

He give a curt yet respectful nod "nice to meet you my name is Sairaorg Bael" I nod to him before replying

"I know who you are the question is why would a devil save a human if I might add" a gave him a calculating look.

He smirked "you fought well for a human i was plesently surprised, i did not save you for any particular reason other than i sensed a sacred gear inside you, i believe i have found a rival" he thrust his fist out, i didn't flinch but instead grinned wildly before pounding my fist against his

"Oh is that all well I make sure to get stronger so i can kick your ass the next time we meet" he gave his own grin before turning to leave.

"Looking forward to it" he said before activating a transport circle, one day at this school and i already almost died once and I gained a rival.

I laugh to myself 'finally my life is becoming interesting' just then my phone had begun to ring i pick it up to hear the pleasant yet terrifying voice of Raynare who sounded pretty peeved

"YOU IDIOT i cant leave you for one day without you nearly getting killed, i hope you're ready for a knuckle sandwich, grab your shit Azazel needs you back at base"

She then hangs out the phone. yeesh that girl is going to be the deal of me if let out a sigh before grabbing my combat gear.

 **Fifteen minutes later...**

A magic circle appears and Raynare stands before me wearing her rather revealing combat uniform I sweat drop because all of the fallen angels wear very revealing clothing, and me being a red-blooded male drives me insane, she walks up to me and kicks me in the shin "that's for scaring me" I open my mouth to scream but its blocked by a kiss, her lips felt so tender and warm, I begin to blush before she breaks off the kiss

"And that's because I felt like it, now come on you blundering idiot we need to go "she grabs me hand before teleporting us to Azazels office, I look around setting my eyes on my sensei talking to an elderly man with a ridiculously long white beard, beside him was a beautiful girl with silver-hair and breath-taking sapphire blue eyes.

"Azazel I have brought him" Raynare says before giving me smile and leaving the room , I turn to my master before kneeling i respect this man a lot and this is best way know how to express that respect.

Azazel chuckles "Traye I told you that you do not need to do that" he says before walking over to me and placing a hand on my shoulder "are you alright i heard you were injured?"

I nod "I was but it's nothing i can't handle" he nods back to me satisfied before turning back to his guests "Traye id like to introduce you do Odin, king of Asgard and wielder of Gungnir"

I quickly collapse to one knee and bow to him as I look up the women beside him nodded in approval I must have done the right thing... or so I thought before Odin gave hearty chuckle, ok now i was confused.

"Get up boy there is no need for formalities" I do as he asks, Odin gesture's to the women beside him and introduces his bodyguard "And this little thing beside me is Rosswiesse she is a Valkyrie that has some self-esteem issues and as such she has never had a boyfriend, but she is a very powerful and capable bodyguard, she is beautiful but he personality is very dull an-"

"LORD ODIN STOP" she pleads on the verge of tears and begins to sulk in a corner feeling sorry for her I try to comfort her making her jump "Hey don't worry about it I haven't had girlfriend either, I wouldn't worry about it as Odin says you very beautiful" I give her a kind smile making her blush furiously.

I turn back to Azazel "so sensei what is this mission you need more for?"

 **Odin's POV**

It was very strange I turned to the young man talking to the fallen angel pup, his aura felt familiar, not only that it felt asgardian, I stroke my beard in thought i have an idea who is mother could but, i will have to have him to Asgard to be certain, Azazel had told me that he wished to put the boy through some harsh training due to his encounter, yes I believe this could be the best opportunity his aura is very strong, he must be a demigod...

 **Well that's chapter five i hope you guys enjoy it, as always please Review as it helps me out a lot let me know if you like the story so far or just send me PM to talk about it, also i am still looking for a Co-writer/proof reader, thanks for reading and ill see you next time SVS**


End file.
